


Sangie's Little Adventures

by woosyungs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Toys, bottles, caregiver!seonghwa, little!yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosyungs/pseuds/woosyungs
Summary: Yeosang is a college student who regresses to help him relieve stress. He needs someone to take care of him, and his boyfriend, Seonghwa, is the only person he can think of to care for him, but he's terrified to tell him this huge secret.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

After a long and stressful school day, Yeosang is on his way back to his apartment, skipping like a little kid. He hasn’t realized he’s doing it until he sees some people staring at him. Yeosang quickly runs to a nearby bush and crouches down. Tears start to run down his cheeks. “No no no, stay big please. At least until you get back to your apartment,” Yeosang tells himself.

Yeosang is a senior in college and he’s been an age regressor since freshman year. Yeosang thought he was gonna have the best college experience, but he was all wrong. The first couple of months Yeosang was just happy to be in college life and away from his family. However, his happiness quickly faded. He thought choosing all classes that go toward his career (special education teacher) and not a few fun classes would benefit him, but that just put a ton of pressure on him. Thesis papers and exams every week; basically no time for breaks, making him stressed as hell. 

While watching a video for class on YouTube, a video titled “Day and a Life of an Adult Baby” came up as a suggested video. Yeosang was curious and so he clicked on it. In the video, there was a woman wearing a diaper and sucking on a pacifier. Yeosang was so confused, but he was intrigued. That’s where he learned the term age regression. Once the video ended, he Googled age regression and read all about it. Yeosang learned everything there is to know about age regression that he totally forgot what his real assignment was.

Since Yeosang became an age regressor, his stress level reduced significantly. It helps him to focus better on his studies. Everyday, after he came home, he would regress for a few hours. His mental age went all the way down to either two or three. Once becoming big again, Yeosang found himself more calmer while working on homework and studying for exams. Only problem was that he didn’t have anyone to take care of him. Being two or three years old, he can’t do much without making a mess or hurting himself. 

———

Beginning of junior year, Yeosang met his boyfriend, Seonghwa. They accidentally bumped into each other while walking around the campus shopping center and it was love at first sight. It’s like they were a match made in heaven. A year later, and they’re still going strong.

Yeosang is still behind the bush when Seonghwa walks by. Yeosang lets out a sigh of relief when his boyfriend doesn’t see him at first until Seonghwa turns around and his eyes meet Yeosang. A few moments after being behind the bush did Yeosang realize he became little. And his boyfriend doesn’t know he is one. He so badly wants to tell him and have Seonghwa be his caregiver, but he doesn’t know the right way to tell him that doesn’t make him sound like a psycho. 

“Babe!” Seonghwa shouts.

The shouting startles Yeosang and he runs away from Seonghwa.

“Babe, wait up!”

Yeosang tries to run as fast as he could to escape Seonghwa, but Seonghwa is just as fast.

“Hey, why are you running away from me,” Seonghwa asks.

Yeosang doesn’t answer and starts crying.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Go ‘way,” Yeosang exclaims.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Yeosang falls to the ground, sobbing.

“Yeosang, baby, it’s okay. You can tell me what’s wrong.”

Yeosang can’t tell him he’s a little though. It’s too embarrassing to tell. Yeosang can’t bring himself to say anything, so he curls up in a ball and puts his thumb in his month, calming down a bit.

Seonghwa is very confused, seeing his boyfriend act like a literal baby. He picks up Yeosang off the ground and holds him in a cradle position. 

“Baby, do you want me to carry you home?”

Yeosang nods as he sniffles. 

Once back at Yeosang’s apartment, Seonghwa sets him down on the couch, still trying to process what just happened. Before he could ask or say anything else, Yeosang was fast asleep with his thumb still in his mouth. 

What the hell was he doing, Seonghwa thinks. Why was he talking like a child? Why is he sucking his thumb? He Googles “boyfriend is acting like a literal child.” Nothing pops up except for an article, titled “My Boyfriend is my Caregiver.” He carefully reads the whole article, learning about the term little. Is that what Yeosang is? A little? Seonghwa has never heard of a little before, and the article only provided so much information. Seonghwa decides to wait until Yeosang wakes up to talk about it. He sits on the sofa next to Yeosang and watches some television. He glances at the coffee table and sees a coloring book with crayons out.

An hour has passed before Yeosang wakes up. He rubs his eyes and coos a bit.

“Hi, Yeosang,” Seonghwa says softly.

“Dada?”

Dada? So he IS a little.

“Yes, Sangie?”

“Me want milky!”

“Okay, dada will get you some then.” Seonghwa said it so naturally, but it felt weird. He comes back with a small cup and hands it to Yeosang. “Here you go!”

“No baba?” Yeosang looks like he’s about to cry again.

“Oh, you want it in a bottle? Where is it?”

Yeosang makes grabby hands at Seonghwa, Seonghwa picking him up. “In kitchy!” It’s right next to the fridge. 

“Okay, Sangie. Here,” handing the bottle to Yeosang. He only would call him Sangie whenever they were being cute to each other, but he thought right now could be a great time to use it.

“T’anks dada!”

“You’re welcome, Sangie.”

Yeosang sucks on the nipple, closing his eyes in content. After finishing, Seonghwa sets the bottle down on the counter. Should I burp him? He never thought those words could come out of his mouth, especially knowing it’s about his boyfriend. I guess I should. Seonghwa pats Yeosang’s back until a small burp comes out of his month. “Good boy, Sangie.”

“How about you do some coloring while dada cleans your bottle? Okay?”

Yeosang nods. Yeosangs pick up a crayon and begins to color a dog he started on. His tongue pokes out a little, and Seonghwa looks at him with a smile.

\------

While cleaning, Yeosang returns to his big self. He walks into the kitchen to find Seonghwa. 

“Oh hey, Seonghwa. When did you-” He sees the bottle in Seonghwa hands and immediately freezes. “Oh my god, I-”

“What,” Seonghwa asks, Yeosang’s eyes locked on his hand cleaning his bottle. “Oh, the bottle? Yeah, you just drank some milk, so I thought I’d clean it for you.”

“Uh…” Yeosang has no idea what to say. Did my boyfriend just see me as a little? Oh my god, he must think I’m a weirdo.

“Babe, it’s okay. I know you’re a little.”

“What? I’m not-” 

“I saw you crying and talking like a baby and you had your thumb in your month, so I read up on it. I don’t know a whole lot about it, but I got the gist of it. It’s a coping mechanism for stress. I understand a bit, but I’m gonna need a thorough explanation. You were really cute when I saw you coloring.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“I was really worried when you were crying and telling me to go away, but you passed out once I put you on the couch before I could ask anything. I’ve never heard of a little before let alone witnessed what happens when one becomes a little, so this is gonna take some getting used to, but I’d be happy to be your caregiver. I mean, if you’d like me to.”

“So you don’t think I’m a weirdo?”

“No, babe. I could never. Sure it scared me at first, but seeing you little was adorable.”

Yeosang blushes. 

“So, do you want me to be your caregiver?”

“Uh, yeah. I’d really like that. I can’t do anything while little without getting hurt or making a mess.”

“What age do you normally regress to?”

“Either two or three.”

“Okay, wow. You definitely need a caregiver.”

“Yeah. I’ve been doing it for four years.”

“Damn, that long? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I didn’t know how. I thought you’d think I’m crazy and break up with me.”

“Yeosang, you know I love you, right?”

“Of course. I love you too.”

“So, I could never break up with you. I love you too much too. I think being a little is fun. Once I know everything there is to know about it, you will have nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you, Seonghwa. I’m so lucky and grateful to have you.” The two share a long kiss and hug.

Yeosang feels so relieved that Seonghwa now knows, but he’s still scared about telling him everything. For now, he just saviors this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day is Saturday so both Yeosang and Seonghwa have a free day. Seonghwa spends the night and they both wake up bright and early to talk all things little space.

“So,” Seonghwa starts. “First things first. When do you usually regress and for how long?”

“I’ve been regressing every day after class and for a few hours. I mean, if you’re going to be my caregiver, I don’t think you can be free every afternoon for me. I can train myself to regress on your time, though.”

“What if I move in? Then I don’t have to keep going back and forth from my place to yours.”

“Would that work? I don’t want you to move in on the spot if you’re not ready.”

“Babe, please. I love you and I’d do anything for you. Plus, I get to spend more time with you.”

“Okay. Great then!”

“Next thing. You own a bottle and a coloring book from what I’ve seen so far. What else?”

“Well, I have a big box under my bed filled with little stuff. There’s pacifiers, diapers, a few onesies and some toys. There’s not a whole lot of toys, but since you now know, maybe we can shop for some more.”

“Perfect! I’m already so thrilled to be your caregiver. I promise to take great care of you.”

“Thank you, babe. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’re welcome. Like I said yesterday, you have nothing to worry about.”

\------

Later that day, Seonghwa and Yeosang head to the toy store in town. 

“Pick out any toys you want.”

Yeosang’s eyes go to a big stuffed dog right as they walk in. He immediately enters headspace. “Dada, lookie! Doggy!” There aren’t that many people in the store, so Yeosang has no worry.

It takes Seonghwa a moment to recognize Yeosang’s become little. “Sangie, would you like me to get that for you?”

“Would you?”

“Yes. I said get anything you like.”

“T’ank you! T’ank you!”

“You’re welcome, Sangie. Keep looking for anything else you’d like.”

“You da best.”

Yeosang picks out a few more stuffed animals, a couple of books and some puzzles. 

“I love you, dada.”

“I love you too, angel.” He kept calling him Sangie, but he decided to try out some other names for him.

At the checkout counter, the worker there gives a why-is-this-grown-adult-calling-his-friend-dada look to Yeosang. Yeosang gets scared and hides behind Seonghwa, about to cry. Seonghwa gives no attention to it and just pays for the items.

“Baby, don’t cry. That worker can’t see you no more.” Seonghwa pulls him to his chest and rubs his back. “How about I take you to get some ice cream?”

Yeosang instantly perks up. “Ice cweam! Ice cweam!”

“You’ve been such a good boy that you deserve a treat.” Taking Yeosang’s hands, they walk to the ice cream parlor a few blocks away.

“Angel, what flavor do you want?”

“Chocolate!” 

“Great choice.” Seonghwa quickly orders Yeosang chocolate and coffee for himself before he gets scared again.

“Okay, ready to go home?” Yeosang nods.

Once back at the apartment, they eat their ice cream and Seonghwa puts Yeosang down for a nap.

\------

“I liked you called me angel,” Yeosang says later that night while the two of them are having dinner.

“Figured I should try out some names other than just Sangie.”

“It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.”

“I’m glad, babe,” kissing Yeosang’s cheek. “Any other names?”

“I think Sangie and angel are good for now.”

“Alright…. I can’t wait for more little Yeosang.”

Yeosang blushes in slight embarrassment.

\------

Monday rolls around and Yeosang gets assigned a project worth half his grade. He’s been doing pretty well in the class, but this project could either make or break his grade. Seonghwa tells him he’s going to be late coming home.

While eating leftover pizza, Yeosang starts coming up with ideas for his project. Nothing comes to mind, so he decides to watch some tv to relax a bit.

Instead of watching a grown up show, Yeosang turns on Oswald, his favorite cartoon. “Maybe I can be little before Seonghwa comes home. He shouldn’t be that much longer.” He makes himself a bottle of milk, grabs his pacifier and changes into a onesie. Yeosang lays down on the couch, drinking his milk, and becomes a happy little.

It‘s almost two hours later before Seonghwa arrives home. 

“Yeosang, I’m home,” Seonghwa says eagerly.

No answer. Just a faint sound of grunting.

“Yeosang?” The tv is on but no sign of Yeosang.

“Yeosang, where are you?” Once Seonghwa hears cartoons, he knows Yeosang has turned little.

“Where’d Sangie go?... Is he hiding?” Seonghwa walks around the apartment, stopping at their bedroom. “Angel, are you in here?” More grunting. Yeosang is crouched in the corner of their room.

“There you are! What are you doing down there?” A few more grunts then some whimpering.

“Angel, what’s wrong?” Seconds later, he smells something unpleasant. He remembers Yeosang saying he owns diapers, so he now knows what happened. “Sangie, are you wearing a diaper?” He nods. “Did you make something stinky in it?” He nods again. “Would you let dada change it for you?” Yeosang muffles a no, turning his face away from Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa gets the box of little stuff and pulls out a diaper and wipes. “Angel, how about you lay on the bed for dada?”

“Don’ wanna,” he replies.

“Why not, angel?”

“I-I scared.”

“Scared of what? Dada just wants to clean you.” He picks Yeosang up and places him down on the bed. “Do you want me to get your stuff doggy for you to hold?” He nods. Seonghwa grabs his doggy and also rinses off his pacifier. “Here you go, Sangie.” Yeosang eagerly takes the paci in his mouth and hugs the doggy.

Seonghwa thinks for a bit on how to do this. He’s never actually changed a diaper before, but he has learned from watching his mom do it while babysitting his little cousins.

Seonghwa unzips Yeosang’s onesie and ticks it up above his waist. The smell of poop is stronger and Seonghwa gags a bit. “Okay, you can do this. It‘s not that big a deal,” he says to himself.

Undoing his diaper, Seonghwa pulls it down. The smell is even stronger and Seonghwa has to breathe through his mouth. Grabbing a wipe, he lifts up Yeosang’s legs and starts wiping. Yeosang falls asleep instantly. 

Once Seonghwa finished, he zipped Yeosang’s onesie up and moved him under the covers. Feeling tired himself, Seonghwa takes a nap next to Yeosang.

\------

Yeosang wakes up big again and Seonghwa is already awake, in the kitchen making tea.

“Hey, babe,” Yeosang asks nervously. 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Uh… I’m sorry for what you had to see earlier. I’m kind of embarrassed about it.”

“Please. Don’t be. It shouldn’t be something to be embarrassed about. It’s just part of your life.”

“I know, but you’re the first and only person to witness it, so…”

“Hey, remember I will love you no matter what. Big and little you.”

“Thank you. I love you so much, Seonghwa.”

“And I love you most, Yeosang. Always.”


End file.
